Hot Gimmick: Harry Potter Style
by RavenAmeraDreams
Summary: The hit manga series Hot Gimmick meets the hit novel series Harry Potter! There is a thorough explanation and summary in the first chapter, please read it! Rating may change for sexual indications and content. I think you'll like it; please give it a try
1. Introductory

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter book series, nor do I own the Hot Gimmick manga series. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Hot Gimmick belongs to Miki Aihara. Please do not sue me because I am poor and it wouldn't benefit you.

All right everyone, you know how this works...I write a story, then **you** review. When you review, please remember, if you'd like for me to reply to your review, please say so and give me your e-mail address, otherwise you will be given no recognition until I decide to post a chapter listing for all my reviewers.

I know I've got three fics already circulating, but I've got a couple ideas in my head that I'd like to go ahead and start on while I suffer writer's block for the other three. I have a beta now though! Yay! Her name is Kimberly Grace, but her pen name is AvId PiAnIsT, so let's all give her a round of applause!

Now, on with the introductory to this new fic. The idea is simple. The hit manga Hot Gimmick, rewritten Harry Potter style! Why? Well, because those are two of my most favorite series...ever!

You won't have to have read both series to get it, that' s what I'm here for! Now, this is how it's all going down, the 'first' chapter (the one you're reading now) is just going to be an overview/introductory to the whole idea and story. Just to get everyone up to date on what's going on.

I will write chapters after this one corresponding with the chapters in the manga, so this should run fairly quickly. You see, the whole Hot Gimmick series has yet to be released in the US, but I think it'll all come out soon, so I'll be able to write quickly and only have a slight pause while I wait for the next volumes. (Numbers 1-6 have been released already, and there are about 4 chapters per volume, so I think it'll all be fine while I wait for the next to be released.)

For those of you who have actually read Hot Gimmick, I'll let you know who is playing whom.

Hermione will play Hatsumi

Ginny will play Akane

Katie (Bell) will play Asahi

Draco will play Ryoki

Ron will play Azusa

Harry will play Subaru

Oliver (Wood) will play Shinogu

Pansy will play Yuka

Fleur will play Rika

McGonagall will play Mrs. Tachibana

Snape will play Mr. Narita

Sinistra will play Mrs. Narita

Katie and Oliver are seventh years for my convenience. Also, in this story, Ron is an only child. He and Ginny have no relation, whatsoever.

For those of you who have not read Hot Gimmick, then the roles of the Harry Potter characters will mean nothing to you. Just read as if you never saw the Japanese names. Also, if another person is brought in to play another Hot Gimmick character, then I will post it in my author note before that specific chapter. That means you should read my author notes!

Some of the people will have to be a little out of character, but I don't think it'll be that bad. I've got to compromise a few things to keep the story straight (such as doing partial shippings that I don't like).

By the way, to avoid interrupting the flow of the story with author's notes, I've decided to use a footnote system. Since asterisks don't show up, I'll use this -0- symbol. The explanations will be put in the author's notes at the end of the chapter.

All right, now that I've explained everything, I bet you want to know what this is all about, well, to satisfy you for now, here is the summary:

When sixth year Hermione has to buy a pregnancy test for her popular friend, Ginny, because Ginny is 'late', she runs into her rival and enemy, Draco Malfoy! Now, he's blackmailing her to become his slave! How will mild-mannered Hermione get out of this mess? Will her long-time crush (and male model) Ron be able to save her from Draco's clutches? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Hot Gimmick. We've been over this in the first chapter? Do I really have to say it again? **

**A/N: I've explained just about everything there is to explain, so, enjoy the first chapter of Hot Gimmick: Harry Potter Style!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1-**

"Hey, Hermione! The house elves forgot to get the rubbish again; could you take it down to the common room for me? I would take it, but I've got to meet Terry right now," Ginny Weasley called from the fifth year's dormitory bathroom.

Hermione finished buttoning her shirt and stood, "but Ginny, I've had to take yours and my dormitory's rubbish to the common room for the past month! When are you going to take down your own rubbish?"

Ginny popped her head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush in hand. "But, Mione," she whined, "I'll be late meeting Terry and you know he won't like that! You know how the Ravenclaws feel about punctuality."

"Oh, all right," sighed Hermione, "but from now on, you better do it yourself." She pulled her arm through her robes and began gathering her bags.

"Books, quills, ink, parchment, the manga I promised Luna I'd let her borrow, class equipment. I think that's it," said Hermione as she loaded herself with her usual two bags and added the two extra to her load. She then tottered over to the large rubbish bags by the bathroom door, which Ginny zoomed out of.

"Thanks again, 'Mione! Bye!" said Ginny hastily as she grabbed her one schoolbag and rushed out the door, leaving behind a very loaded down and windswept Hermione.

Hermione pushed open the dormitory door with her foot and began to waddle down the staircase, struggling to hold on to all her articles. Oliver Wood reached the pathway between the boy's and girl's dormitories at the same time as she. "What's all that rubbish, Hermione?"

"Oh, just my regular bags, my dictionary, some manga, Herbology equipment and the rubbish from the fifth and sixth years' dorms," explained Hermione.

"There's no way you can carry all that; let me help you," offered Oliver.

"No thanks! You don't have classes until after lunch and not to mention the fact that you had a tough Quidditch practice last night. Take a break!" she smiled up at him. "Besides, I've just got to drop off the rubbish in the common room and I think I'll be fine. Thanks again, though," she said and teetered down the rest of the stairs to the common room.

She reached the stair's bottom and walked toward the corner of the common room where the rubbish bags were being piled. She let go of the two bags and let out a small pant.

"Whew! That was heavy." She began to adjust her bags.

"Hermione! They haven't taken away the rubbish yet, have they?" Harry Potter came hurtling down the stairs to where Hermione stood. He saw the trash there and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, good."

"What's going on, Harry?" she asked, still fidgeting and adjusting her baggage.

"Seamus threw out the Marauders' Map! He thought it was a scrap piece of parchment…that idiot," Harry added as an afterthought. He began to sift through the bags.

Hermione fought the urge to remind Harry that he, too, had thought it a scrap of parchment when he had first seen it. She then noticed bits and pieces of parchment and candy wrappers were flying everywhere.

"Harry, you're making a terrible mess! Stop a moment and think clea--" she was cut off by the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall. "Miss Granger! Mr. Potter! What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Professor McGonagall stood behind them looking highly perturbed. She then rounded on Hermione. "Miss Granger, I thought better of you! After all, you are the one who is always on about elf rights, and here you are, making their job harder!"

Hermione hung her head; she'd never argue with an adult, especially not Professor McGonagall. "Yes, Professor."

"Now, both of you clean this mess up and get to class," ordered the Professor. She stormed out of the common room amidst giggles of their fellow Gryffindors.

"Sorry about that, Mione," apologized Harry. He looked around grimly and adjusted his bag. The first bell for class rang throughout the room, causing many stragglers to scramble to the Portrait Hole, Harry was among the scrambling students. "Sorry, Mione! I can't be late, so I'll see you later."

"Harry, aren't you going to--" said Hermione, but stopped in mid-sentence only to realize that Harry wasn't there. "Oh, fine. I'll do it myself."

She kicked around a couple of pieces of parchment. "Oh, what am I doing?"

She pulled out her wand and muttered, "_I solemnly swear, I am up to no good_." Ink lines appeared on the parchment near her foot. "There you are, now I've got you."

She scooped up the parchment and stuffed it into her pocket, heading towards the Portrait Hole after a couple of lagging fourth years. "It's time for class."

Hermione hurried down the seventh floor corridor and took a left at the end; she rushed toward the West Wing when she saw a red flash in the corner of her eye. She slowed down and turned around, only to see Ginny Weasley sitting on the ground, her hand clutching her stomach. She was surrounded by Terry Boot and another Ravenclaw boy.

"Ginny!" She dropped her bags and hurried to her friend. "Are you alright? You're as pale as a ghost."

The Grey Lady was passing by and overheard Hermione's comment. Her reply was an indignant huff. Hermione turned sheepishly with an apologetic air. "I'm sorry, I meant no offense," she then went back to worrying over Ginny.

Ginny looked up shakily, "I was running because I didn't want to be late, and all of a sudden, I, like, almost fainted," she said. She lowered her voice and continued with what she was saying, "My period is over a week late. Fuck Merlin, Hermione, I think I might be preggo."

* * *

Hermione had decided that the best option was not going to Madame Pomfrey for help, so the two skipped lessons and went back to Ginny's dormitory.

Hermione knelt beside Ginny's bed and handed her a glass of water. "Pregnant? Are you serious, Ginny?" She gulped dryly as Ginny sat up. "You're only a fifth year and--"

"Sshh! Hermione, someone else might hear!" She pressed her forefinger to her lips then lowered her voice. "Look, sometimes I do it without protection, you know?"

Hermione blushed and shifted awkwardly. "Do it? You mean--" she broke off and watched Ginny nervously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a virgin," said Ginny. "I mean, you have to be, you've never had a boyfriend, except for Krum, but that didn't last long."

Hermione blushed again, but furrowed her eyebrows in slight vexation, "look, we're not here to talk about me right now." She fished for something to change the subject from her, "So do you know who the guy is? Is it Terry, the guy you're seeing now?"

Hermione watched her red-headed friend anxiously. Ginny sighed, "Hmm…I don't think so. It could be Theodore Nott, a Slytherin. Oh wait--when did I--maybe it was--"

"I don't believe you!" exclaimed Hermione, whose voice was rising. She stood there, shocked and nonplussed.

"Look, I'll try to remember who else there was, but first, can you go to the general store and get me a pregnant test? I might be late; it could come out negative."

Ginny watched Hermione pleadingly, who stood mouth agape.

"No way! I could never do that! What if someone caught me? That would be really embarrassing. Plus, what would happen to me if a teacher found out I was buying a pregnancy test?"

"Hermione, I can't do it. I'm only a fifth year. What if my mom found out? Do you know how dead I would be? You're the only one I can count on…"

* * *

"How do I get talked into these things?" Hermione asked herself as she put her wand back into her now violet robes. She had used a temporary Transfiguration spell to change her eyes, hair, and robes. She had also borrowed some "mature clothing" from Ginny before heading down the hidden passage to Hogsmeade.

She climbed slowly out of the Honeydukes' cellar unnoticed and made a beeline for the Hogsmeade general store, _Hogsmead's Hogs Needs_. -**0**-

She brushed her short green hair out of her amethyst eyes and took a deep breath before stepping into the store. A small bell rang throughout the building as the door quietly shut behind her. She acted as if she knew exactly where to go and began to move along the aisles.

"What are you looking for? Need any help?" asked a somewhat familiar voice behind her, causing her to jump slightly. She looked at the teenage boy who had spoken. He looked oddly familiar, the residue of flaming red hair, which was now highlighted with blonde and orange streaks, and almost perfect skin save for a few freckles on his nose. -**0**-**0**-

He vaguely reminded her of an old friend, Ron Weasley, but he couldn't be. Ron moved after third year to go to the States. She looked him over once more. _Besides, this guy is H-O-double T, hot! I would have remembered someone this good looking_, thought Hermione.

"Um--why do you--" she started tentatively, hoping he didn't recognize her through her disguise.

"No reason, you just looked kind of lost and I don't blame you. This store is a bloody maze," he chuckled; his voice was low and tremulous, but somehow enticing.

Hermione shook her head quickly, "No, I've got to get in and out of here. I'm fine, thank you anyway."

She turned on her heel without another thought and moved away from him. Within moments she found many boxes bearing the same phrase, "_Most accurate in the United Kingdom_." She had found what she was looking for. She grabbed a box hurriedly and moved to the cashier's counter.

* * *

Back in her normal guise, Hermione checked the Marauder's Map once more for any sign of teachers nearby. She found that none of the teachers were walking on the same path as she needed to take to get to Gryffindor Tower.

"I can't believe I did that!" she said. She climbed out of the One-Eyed Witch's hump and began to walk along the second floor corridor. The best thing about this is that no one saw me!"

"Yes!" She let out a cry of triumph as she walked up a staircase leading to the fourth floor.

"Now all I have to do is take this to Ginny and--" she was quickly hurtled back into reality as she stepped under the tapestry hiding the hidden passage leading to the fifth floor of the West Wing. "And--" before she could finish the sentence, she ran into something headfirst and dropped her bag.

"Oomph!" She quickly looked up with an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry I--" her sentence was cut short as she saw those cold gray eyes. She immediately froze. _Oh Merlin; it's Malfoy_!

Draco bent and picked up her bag and its contents as she stood numb. "Well, this is shocking. I don't see the stupid Mudblood for sixth months and before I know it, she goes and gets herself pregnant."

His icy voice floated around her and enveloped her with hate.

She stepped back in shock and looked at him and saw him holding the pregnancy test box. "No! I'm not! That isn't for me, it's for Gin-" she said, but quickly clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"What? Ginny Weasley? She's just a fifth year. Humph!" he shrugged as he absorbed this information.

He threw the box at Hermione's feet and turned to leave. "Amazing," he smirked slightly. "Kind of scary. Merlin, she must be stupid." He reached the top of the staircase and turned.

"No, not _must be_, she _is_ stupid. Just like the rest of you Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers."

Hermione stood in place for a moment and then weakly dropped to her knees while Draco disappeared somewhere along the fifth floor corridor. Then, it her. _I can't let him get away_! She thought, _he'll probably tell everybody_!

She stood and gathered the test and its bag before whipping out the Marauders' Map. _Where is he?_ She saw him walking up a small turret and quickly headed that way.

* * *

She reached Draco and leaned against the wall, out of breath, "Wait," she panted, "Please, wait." He turned and stared at her coldly. "Please, don't tell--don't tell anyone about that. Please. Especially not McGonagall. Please, I don't want anything to happen to Ginny. It's my fault if she gets--"

"Stupid Mudblood, where do you get off saying it's your fault? It's her bloody fault; she's the stupid whore who got herself pregnant just because she wanted a good fuck. But you'd rather blame yourself than see fault in your friend. Pathetic. You're all the same. Bloody Mudbloods," he said glaring callously at her.

She hung her head, too intimidated to speak. He studied her for a moment, "Fine. I'll keep quiet."

Hermione looked up disbelievingly, but he continued, "If you'll become my slave." He smirked widely as she stared up at him, bewildered. "The type of slave that I can do it to whenever I want."

"Wha…?" She was still too taken aback to register what he had just said.

Draco opened the door to the turret landing, "Come outside so no one will see."

Hermione continued to stare as the cogs started slowly to turn in her brain once again. Draco stepped down to where she was. "What's the big deal? It's not like I'm asking you to he my girlfriend."

Hermione looked at him incredulously, _It is too a **BIG DEAL**_!

"So, let's see what you've got," he smirked and moved closer, causing her to back up against the wall. His hand started to move towards her chest.

She reacted quickly, thrusting both her hands forward, causing him to stumble backward.

"Don't touch me!" She covered her chest protectively and stared into space with a look of genuine horror as she continued to mutter, "Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me!"

Draco shrugged but interrupted, "You want me to keep quiet, right?" She moved her eyes to his, still looking horrified. "I mean, it's up to you, really."

Hermione moved her eyes to the ground to avoid his gaze as she sifted through her thoughts. "So much has happened in the past hour an a half. Why is this happening? No matter what, I have to protect Ginny. It's my fault Draco found out."

She glanced up at him, "O-okay."

Draco frowned, "Okay?" He moved closer towards her, his hate-filled voice enveloped her once more, "I think you mean, yes, master. You're my slave; you do whatever I say."

Hermione nodded weakly as he pushed her against the wall again. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out her mind and ignore the hand moving up her side toward her breast.

_Oh, Merlin…why? No, Hermione. It's your fault. I can't let him tell on Ginny. I have to do what he says_, she thought.

"My god, Draco; still playing doctor? You're ten now, right?" Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked down at the bottom of the stairwell. There stood the same red-haired guy from Hog's Needs. Draco reluctantly removed his hand from her breast.

"Why don't you just leave Hermione alone, you bloody git?" the red-haired guy retorted.

_How does he know my name_?Thought Hermione.

"You bloody piss me off, Weasley! You always have!" Draco roared, causing Hermione to jump. "Why can't you stick to your own business?"

"I'm transferring back to Hogwarts, Draco. You got that? So you better lay off of Hermione. Or else you'll deal with me," Ron retaliated smoothly.

Hermione's eyes lit up as she stepped down to a lower step. "It's really you, Ron."

He smiled up at her. "Yup. I'm back Hermione."

**-End**

**

* * *

Footnotes: -0-I made that name up all by myself! I'm proud! I like it, you better also!**

**-0-0- I told you it would be a bit different. It was hard for me to make Rowling's Ron look good, so I made his appearance a big different. In this fic he's not awkward at all; he's got full confidence and great looks!**

**A/N: It took me eleven pages to write that out and seven to type it. I think that's a record. I hope you all liked it. Well, whether you did or not, review! No flames, please, just constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I know, it's taken me a while to get this chapter out, but I never realized the chapters were so long in the manga! (About 35 pages per chapter, and I can write it out in about 27 pages, then type it…yeah, lots of work.) And, I'm trying to pay attention to my other stories at the same time,sigh. I suppose I'm working myself too hard, because I've also got two reports due as soon as I get back to school, but I'm in the creative writing mode, so I'm trying to get some of that out so I can write my reports. Argh…I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'll just let you go on and read—and review--my fic. (Oh, thanks for all the previous reviews, they're very encouraging!)

Chapter 2-

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. At the Gryffindor table a crowd of people (mainly girls) were gathered around a rather indifferent Ron Weasley.

Alicia Spinnet and Mandy Brocklehurst hurried up to Hermione excitedly when they noticed that she had entered. "Hey, Hermione. Did you hear? About the transfer student?" Hermione nodded in reply. "He's the cover model for the wizards' magazine, 'Revolver', Ron Weasley!"

Mandy held up a magazine that Hermione vaguely recognized. It had a photograph of Ron on the cover; he was smiling and winking at them. _Oh, it really is him. My brother, Oliver, gets this magazine._ Mandy then spoke, "Yeah, I think I've seen him in Wizard's Wear, too! We sure lucked out that he came to Hogwarts!" She gazed over at Ron as her cheeks turn a bright crimson.

"Oh my god," Alicia spoke up while also staring over at him, "he's even better looking in person! Too bad, he already seems to be property of Cho's group." Mandy and Alicia sighed simultaneously.

Ron looked up the moment after and noticed Hermione; he smiled and waved, causing Mandy to squeal beside her. "Oh, he's waving at us!" Ron stood, still smiling at them, and completely brushed Cho's group aside as he made his way over. "He's coming over here!"

Ron stopped in front of them and grinned broadly, "Hermione, we're in the same House!" Hermione stood speechless; frightened of the looks she was receiving from Cho and her friends. "This is great," he continued, "I was hoping to be in Gryffindor again because you and Harry are in it!"

The surrounding groups, listening of course, looked around quizzically, "Harry? Who is Harry?" They then noticed Harry sitting sheepishly at the Gryffindor table, "Oh, I think he means Potter. You know Scar head."

They all threw snide looks at Harry before turning back to the center of everyone's attention, Ron, whom they admired from afar while they ate at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione noticed that Cho's group was still staring daggers at her and she immediately became quite flustered, "uh…We knew each other when we were younger. We're just old friends." She then glanced at Ron a bit shakily, hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of knowing her fro so long, "Isn't that right, Ron? That's all it is, we're just old friends?"

Ron nodded somewhat disappointedly, but Hermione didn't catch it, as she was still trying to appease Cho's group of glaring girls, "Um…we knew each other in first and second year, but Ron moved away before third year."

"Oh!" Mandy piped in, unable to contain her excitement any longer, "Where did you move, Ron?"

He chuckled slightly at her jadedness before replying, "I moved to France originally, but I practically lived in the States because of my job."

- -

Next Day-

Hermione and Ginny walked into the common room to excited chatter between many of the other girls. They overheard bits of the conversation as they dropped off their rubbish bags and moved towards the Portrait Hole, "Yeah, I heard it's just Ron and his dad that moved back."

"I heard they're renting an apartment in London, or maybe it was Diagon Alley…"a third year piped in.

"Well, I heard his parents got divorced and his dad got transferred," a fourth year added.

"Yeah, the transfer was the initial reason they moved, but then Ron got a job as a model so e traveled all over," a seventh year added matter-o-factly as Ginny and Hermione reached the Portrait Hole.

"Merlin, Mione, you already met Ron, didn't you? So lucky!" The girls descended to the sixth floor.

A stern voice called out o them from behind, "Good morning, young ladies."

The two turned around awkwardly, "Good morning, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall nodded curtly then eyes Ginny firmly, "A word please, Miss Weasley." She didn't wait for a reply before continuing her oncoming lecture, "The other day, by the lake, between classes and dinner, no less, you were observed **loitering for several hours** **alone** with a **male** student."

Ginny cringed and McGonagall watched her haughtily for a moment before persisting, "You are only a **fifth** year. We can**not** have this kind of misconduct by members of _my_ house. I mean, what will people think? Really…one has to wonder what kind of guidance you receive at home, if any."

Ginny nodded obediently before McGonagall was distracted by a group of loud second years nearby. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and they continued down the corridor before the Professor said anything more.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ginny sent a nasty look in McGonagall's direction, "My _god_, she is such a pain in the arse!"

"Well, just watch out, okay? Because if she's making such a fuss about this…" Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper before continuing, "Just think of what she'd say if she found out you're pregnant."

Ginny eyed Hermione deviously and answered obliviously, "Well, why would she? Nobody knows except for you and me right? It's our little secret ' she didn't notice the look of horror that crossed Hermione's face because she continues happily, "Plus, it was a false alarm. Gosh, when I got my period while you were in Hogsmeade…" she let out a breath of air, "I was so relieved!"

As they began the descent of the Marble Staircase, Hermione thought over the events of the previous week. Draco's voice enveloped her brain in right just like that day, "_I'll keep quiet if you become my slave_." She sighed in exasperation as Ginny whistled happily, oblivious to her friend's inner distress, _that's right, I have to set him straight—before Ginny finds out he knows. Ugh…his slave. Right. The way he just felt me up like that_. She shuddered involuntarily. _Merlin, if Ron hadn't show u then…_Ron's voice floated easily and soothingly through her thoughts at that point, "_I'm back, Hermione_." Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she felt a strange heat rise in her chest, followed by an abnormal 'thump' of her heart.

"Hey! It's Draco!....and Harry….ugh." Ginny's voice brought Hermione back from her reverie with a jolt. The terror she felt rising caused her to remain immobile, she couldn't look up, but Ginny failed to notice. "Gosh, Draco, how are you? How come you're coming from that direction? I thought the Slytherin quarters were in the dungeons." Draco just smiled politely and let Harry answer for him. -0-1

"Draco's dorm mates hindered his studying too much, so Dumbledore made him a new dormitory that's connected to the Slytherin/Gryffindor prefects' common room that's on the eighth floor. So, he'll be coming this way to breakfast from now on."

Ginny glared at Harry and raised her fist angrily, "Who asked you?" She punched his shoulder, causing him to flinch in fright, "I was talking to Draco!" She chased him away, smacking and shouting at him. ("What's your problem anyway, you scar headed git?" which, of course, was answered by Harry's terrified apologies.)

_Ah! Don't leave me alone wi_—

"Slave." Draco sneered from behind Hermione, interrupting her thoughts. "Don't forget it."

Hermione whimpered slightly, but looked up as he began to stalk off, "Hey! Wait, Draco! I need to tell you something…" but he ignored her.

'Harry!" Draco called; Harry hurried to catch up to his friend and Ginny stepped up beside Hermione, watching Draco wistfully.

"Draco is so **fine**!" She sighed admiringly, "He's tall, plus he's so smart, and he's a prefect. It would be so cool to have a boyfriend who's a prefect. Although, I must admit, he does look a **little** dorky now that he doesn't slick back his hair anymore. It makes him look too serious and nice-guy-ish, but…"

Hermione gawked at Ginny, _Nice guy?! HIM?!_

"But, oh, who cares? I'm going after him!"

Hermione staggered back and her jaw dropped, _Are you serious?_ She finally regained her voice, "W-what are you talking about?! You already have a boyfriend! **Lots** of them!"

"Oh…Terry's nothing serious. I'll dump him. Okay…so I'm still a fifth year…" she smiled mischievously, "but who says older girls are better?" She didn't wait for a reply from Hermione; she walked towards the Great Hall confidently and he eyes lit up. She then called to Hermione without looking back, "I'm going for it! Wish me luck, 'Mione!"

Hermione watched the doors close to the Great Hall behind her friend and crumpled inward. Her shoulders sagged and her knees bent slightly to show her inner distress, _Poor Ginny, I have to set Draco straight…No! He doesn't deserve her. That bloody git!_

_Meanwhile_…Harry and Draco-

"Hey, Drake! I saw you say something to Hermione back there. Don't give her a hard time, okay? I mean, she's kind of scared of you as it is." He gazed back at Hermione before the doors closed behind them.

Draco glanced at Harry and smirked, "Poor Hermione. What's the deal? You got a crush on her?"

Harry stopped short and became flustered as his cheeks tinged pink, "As, as if! Me?! On Hermione?" He dropped his eyes to his shoes, "though actually, a lot of guys have secret crushes on her."

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets, _Forget about it, I bet she fools around. After all, those two are the pregnancy test Gryffindors_. He shrugged and turned to Harry, "Actually, I don't know, it's like…there's something about her that makes me want to pick on her. She's so goofy and submissive. Even when we were younger, I'd get irritated just looking at her." He sneered at the thought.

Harry looked up, eyebrows furrowed, "Drake? Isn't that, like, you know, that thing about boys being mean to the girl they like?"

Draco cringed, disgusted, "I don't like stupid Mudbloods."

Harry dropped his eyes again, "Hermione isn't stupid…she's just really nice and caring…" He shook his head, "Man, I'm not even in the running. She's so pretty, so cute…"

"So what, you're cute too. Even though you're a Scarhead." -0-2

Back to Hermione-

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, preoccupied with her thoughts, _Okay, I have to explain to him that Ginny's not pregnant, and I have to get her to give up on him. Umm…umm…_ "Morning, Granger," a snide voice called from her right. "You got a minute?"

Hermione looked up, surprised as Cho Chang's group of seventh year Ravenclaws closed in around her.

"So you knew him before, big deal! That gives you some kind of rights?" Cho spat.

"Yeah, really!" Agreed a girl Hermione didn't know.

"Who do you think you are, anyway? Nobody ever noticed you **before**!" Another unknown girl said with a malicious chuckle.

"Look, everyone likes Ron, okay?" Piped in a girl Hermione knew as Marietta, "so why don't you just lay off?"

Hermione didn't know how to react, _What did I do?_ "Um…I didn't mean to—"

"Think you're all popular or something, just 'cause some people think you're pretty!" Cho shouted venomously.

"Uh, no…" she began sheepishly, looking at them apologetically, "nobody ever told me I was…"

"GET A CLUE!" Cho practically screamed in anger as Hermione cut in cautiously, "But I-I really am just an old friend."

"Uh, DUH!"

Cho furiously brandished a copy of the Witch Weekly magazine in Hermione's face, "Look!" Hermione looked at a large picture of Ron laughing with a very pretty girl and read the caption, _Always together, on camera and off!_ "He's got a girlfriend," Cho continued crossly, "who's **only** a gorgeous model!"

"You don't even stand a chance, okay? Get that through your head and butt out!" They turned away amidst harsh laughter and the first bell rang throughout the Hall.

Hermione leaned against the wall sadly. _Why me…?_ "Well, you guys don't stand a chance either…so there…" she whispered weakly as students filed out.

"That's exactly what you should have told them." A deep, soothing voice said from a nearby table.

Hermione looked up in horrified embarrassment. "Ron…"

"What's the deal Hermione?" he sighed. "Ever since I got back you're all 'just old friends'. What's with that? Totally bums me out…"

Hermione watched him apologetically as she began, "What was I supposed to do? I mean everyone was all…" then it dawned on her. "Hey! Wait, you were there just now! You could have helped me out!"

He grinned slightly, "I thought I had better lie low unless it really got out of hand, you know?" She continued to would glare at him in disbelief, "Look, if I'd stepped in and taken your side, they'd probably give you a harder time later."

"Oh…"

"If something happened to you when I wasn't around, I wouldn't be able to help you then, would I?"

"Ron…" she felt so happy that he had been thinking of her.

The second bell for class rang and Hermione jumped slightly. "Oh, shoot! The bell for class. We'd better get going…" She turned to head out the door but Ron grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let's just sat here and skip class. No one will know. Nobody comes in here between meals."

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief, she had never skipped class intentionally, "Whaaat?"

Ron smiled and watched her imploringly, "Okay?" she sighed in reply and let him lead her to the seat beside him.

She smiled anxiously, "You're so bad. Only you're third day back and you're already skipping."

"Not **bad** so much as **bloody exhausted**, I worked really late last night."

"Worked?"

"You know a shoot. And that bloody Knight Bus is no help. It's got beds, but you can't sleep 'cause you're bloody lurching all over."

Hermione sighed miserably, "It's your entire fault…You being a model and getting noticed by everybody. That means _I_ get noticed if we hang out." _It's your entire fault, Ron. Showing up all of a sudden, so glamorous and all..._ "It means I get chewed out by the girls who are 'somebody', like today. I covered up about us living in the same neighborhood before school because I didn't want to ruin your image, you know?" She dropped her eyes and slumped in her seat.

"I wondered if we'd even have anything in common anymore, now that you're so glamorous and all. Stuff like that…has been bothering me…"

Ron studied her for a moment and tried to suppress his laughter as he patted her back, "Stuff like **that**?" He chuckles got the better of him and changed into full-fledged guffaws. "That is so lame! Give me a break; I'm not like, a **movie star** or anything!"

"It's not lame!" Hermione retaliated defensively.

Ron let his laughter die down before he continued, "Look, everyone's making a big fuss because I just got back and now I'm a model, something they've never met before. They'll get used to it. And anyhow, it's not as glamorous as you think." He studied her again, "Hey! Come to a shoot with me!"

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Why not? Come on, it'll be fun. I've got one this afternoon right outside Hogsmeade, come along! You free? Or are you in a club?"

"Um…I'm free, nothing but homework after classes."

"Oh! And you can come with me afterward! To shop for some new robes," he paused to laugh for a moment, "it seems I've grown a bit since second year." Hermione grinned sheepishly and bit her lip; she averted her eyes in doubt. "Oh! Come on!" He leaned close and flashed his 'model' smile. "Please?"

Hermione held up her hand and blushed, 'thump', 'thump', "Okay, okay, I'll go. No need to lean in so close."

"great," he smiled broadly and sat back in his seat, "so, I'll call you before I'm done. (-0-3) What's your cell phone number?"

Hermione cheeks turned pink again, "I'm sorry, I don't have a cell phone."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" 'Thump', 'thump', 'thump', _what's the matter with me? Why am I so nervous? It's Ron! An old friend!_

"So, I'll call the common room, they've still got House phones, right? Same number as before?"

Hermione nodded just as the bell rang to signify the end of the first class. "Uh-oh, I've got Arithmancy next. I've got to get to the eleventh floor." She bent to pick up her bags then turned to Ron. "You'd better get to class too, but don't come out right after me. Okay?"

"Okaaay…" Ron didn't move, but he watched Hermione, "Hey, you know what those girls told you? About me dating that model? It's not true, I'm not."

Hermione opened the door to the Entrance Hall and didn't look up, "Oh. Okay." The door shut behind her and she was quickly engulfed in the throng of students moving to their next classes. _Why tell me? Why tell me that? Jeez, what am I expecting to happen?_ 'Thump', 'thump'. _Relax, Hermione, calm down_. 'Thump', 'thump', 'thump.' _We're just old friends. Going shopping together, that's all!_

- -

_Same day, after school-_

Hermione looked from the piles of clothes surrounding her to the clothes still hanging in her wardrobe. _Where's that skirt I bought in France? Oh, and that sweater from Sweden?_ She sighed heavily, "This is no good! Argh! This doesn't match…! Maybe I'll borrow something of Ginny's." She shook her head in frustration. _What will I wear?_ A smile played on her lips absent-mindedly, _What will I wear?_

Hermione heard footsteps coming up the stairs, considering it was time for study hall and the whole school should be in the Great Hall, she assumed automatically that it was Ginny coming to look for her. "Ginny? Is that you?! Hey, can you some up here for a sec?" She stumbled out of the dormitory wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt with her initials in red calligraphy in one corner. She wore a denim skirt, which ended mid-thigh, with a belt slung over her shirt around her waist, with loose white socks and whit sneakers.

She started down the staircase to the common room. "Which do you think is better? Is this good enough?!"

"Um…it's me…" Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs, still not looking up. "Hey, tah-dah!" She smiled and twirled around to show herself off. She then looked up expectantly for 'Ginny's' reply.

"Omigod! Oliver! I thought you were Ginny!" Hermione's cheeks turned as dark as the scarlet banners hanging around the room.

Oliver averted his eyes and blushed slightly, "No biggie…"

"Okay…so hey! How do I look?" She said, still slightly flustered, but needing to know.

"Uh…" he turned away slightly, "cute…really cute…"

"For real? Looking at me as a guy, it's good?! (-0-4) Cool! I'll go with this then!" She ran happily back up the stairs to her dormitory, leaving Oliver a bit perplexed.

"Looking at you as a guy…? Isn't that…" A loud tapping brought him out of his confused daze. He looked over and saw large, black, perfectly groomed owl outside the window. He opened it to let the bird in. It dropped the envelope from it's beak on the floor at his feet callously then flew back out the window without hesitating.

Oliver bent and picked up the envelope and examined it. On the front, in black elegant writing, was Hermione's name. He turned it over to examine the back and there was…the Malfoy Crest!

Hermione came back down the stairs, now with a big, comfy, Gryffindor Quidditch letterman jacket on, still smiling happily. "Hey, Hermione, and owl came for you." Oliver informed her when he saw her.

"oh, really?" Hermione walked over, still smiling; _I thought Ron was going to call the House phone. Oh well._

"Since when are you associated with the Malfoys?"

Hermione's face fell but she concealed her horror by taking the letter quickly and looking down at it. She turned her back on Oliver, who stood watching her as she read,

_Slave-_

_My dorm. Now._

_Password is 'Pimp Juice'. (-0-5)_

_Come now. Or else._

Her jaw dropped further and she gulped in horror as she folded the parchment and stuffed it in her pocket.

Oliver noticed her frigidness, "Hermione…? You okay? What is it? I thought you two hated each other. He's always calling you a Mudbl—"

Hermione turned quickly with an overly fake smile and said, a little too airily, "Um…I'm going out for a while! Could you do me a favor please? If Ron, Ron Weasley, calls the House phone, please tell him I'll be right back." She turned and walked to the Portrait Hole and Oliver followed.

"Hey…" his tone was worried.

She didn't turn to look at him as she left but said, "Relax, really, I'll be right back!" The portrait swung shut behind her quickly.

_This is perfect._ She turned down the corridor to her right. _For Ginny's sake as well…_ She went up a hidden flight of stairs. _I'll set him straight about the pregnancy thing._ Another right at Edward the Ernest's tapestry. _ And then, slave no more!_ Her face lit up happily as she passed Hilda the Humble's statue. _See if I ever do what he says again!_ She reached the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin sitting together and smiling, "Unity!" She said brightly and stepped through the Portrait hole and into the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects' common room.

She noticed a small flight of steps leading out of the room and assumed it was the path to Draco's new dorm. _I'm going to tell him!_ She reached a dead end; a barren wall. _This must be a trick wall, the entrance to his dorm. I guess I should try._ Slightly losing her nerves, she shakily said, "Pimp juice."

The wall disappeared and she saw Draco Malfoy standing there expectantly. "Umm…I…" she tried. "Anyone see you on your way here?" He asked coldly, looking over her shoulder suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh…um…no." she was steadily loosing the nerves she had worked up on her way there.

"Humph. Then come in, quick."

"Well…a-actually, I—"

"**INSIDE**," he pulled her in roughly and the trick wall melded back into it's place behind her. "Come over here with me." She is speechless and motionless because she is overwhelmed; she bites her lip nervously. "Get moving! Come on!" Too overwhelmed, she stood on the verge of tears. "What are you standing there for? I said move it!" He stalked over to her and pulled her arm to start her feet then moved to the other end of the room ahead of her.

_It's not fair. It isn't fair._ She reluctantly moved her feet to follow him and chanced a glance around. _Omigod! How many square meters is this? It's over twice the size of my dorm! And he lives in here alone?! He gets this whole giant room to himself?_

"Take that off," Draco's icy voice invaded her gawking, catching her off-guard.

"Huh?" then realizing, "W-wait! There's something I have to tell you." She held her hands in front of herself defensively.

"Come on, just take it off, and then get on the bed."

Hermione jaw dropped and heat rose to her cheeks at the order, "N-no…I said w-wait!"

Completely ignoring her, Draco said, "Look, if you don't take it off, I will," Draco gripped the two sides of her jacket and started to force it off of her.

_Meanwhile_-

I the Gryffindor common, the House phone rang, startling Oliver, who picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Ron, Ron Weasley. Is Hermione around?"

"Oh...uhm…she's not here right now…"

"Really?" Ron's voice asked through the receiver, "That's funny. We had plans. Hey, hang on a second! Is that Oliver? How are you? This is Ron, remember me? It's been a long time!"

Oliver grinned sheepishly, "Uh, yeah…sure. Anyway, Hermione was here a moment ago, but…she got an owl from Malfoy and…she just took off…"

"Draco?" At the Wimbledon Modeling Agency, Ron's grip loosened on his cell phone in surprise.

_Back to Hermione_-

"So…so! Um, the pregnancy. False alarm!" She laughed nervously as she looked up at Draco, who had backed her against the wall. "She isn't pregnant. So…I-I'm not your slave anymore! Oh…" as always, she has more concern for other than for herself, "Don't think badly of Ginny. It's not her fault. I mean…she's really pretty, you know? And she's always been popular with boys. So…well, she gets into these…Uh, guys are always…what I mean is…" For once in her life, Hermione can't find the right words to explain something. (-0-6)

Draco pressed himself closer to Hermione, who tried to become one with the wall frantically, "When I saw you two this morning, she didn't seem to know that I knew."

"Uh…well, that's…I…"

"The **point** is that a fifth year shouldn't be using a pregnancy test in the first place That's the kind of things that will **really** get the professors on the warpath."

"No!" Desperately, she pleaded, "You can't tell **any** of them!"

"So you're still my slave."

Defeated, she let out a miserable sigh, "But…" He put his arms around her waist and lifted her up, "Hey! No! I-I…!"

He picked her up and slung her petite body over his shoulder easily, "Look, just hurry up! She'll be here any minute now!"

"What?! Who?" Draco carried her to the bed; Hermione was in a panic. _I'm wearing a skirt! Omigod put me down!_ "Hey!"

Draco threw Hermione onto the bed and pinned her, despite her pleas for him to stop. He leaned in close, his lips inches from hers and, 'SMACK'! She slapped his face away in frenzy. "Leave me alone!"

"Ow…" he muttered and sat up. "Why isn't this working? This isn't the way it's supposed to go."

_Huh? _Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye, lying inert, too afraid to move.

Draco pulled a book out from under his bed and opened it. He muttered the words aloud as he read, "'If_ the girl resists and says no, she actually means yes. Once you push her down onto the bed, the rest is easy. Just let it flow from there. She may even help you remove her clothes._' "

Hermione shifted and dared to sit up. "W-what is that?"

Still muttering, he answered her indifferently, not bothering to look at her, "Step-by-step manual. Relax, I've got the whole thing basically memorized," his eyes darted back and forth while he continued his search for who knows what, "Ah! '_But watch out! If your partner is experienced, she may enjoy teasing you by playing hard to get!_'" He turned and looked at her suspiciously, "So that's what it is…"

Hermione stared at him, horrified, "I've **never done it** before!" _Hang on…he's clueless…?_ As an afterthought she added, "And here I am…being forced by a guy I hate."

"Liar. You're the one who's using pregnancy test all the time."

Hermione flushed and averted her eyes, "I **told** you, that wasn't for me…" as Hermione talked, Draco heard footsteps nearing the door.

"Who cares, just go for it!" He cried frantically and pinned her down again.

"Wa-wait!" Draco quickly leaned toward her at an attempt to kiss her, but Hermione put her hands in front of herself defensively to push him away. "Stop! No!"

A voice muttered something on the other side of the trick wall, causing it to immediately dissolve, "Draco, I'm coming in," an extremely gorgeous and curvaceous girl was standing in the doorway.

Draco sat up and grinned in mock surprise, "Oh, sorry Pansy. My girlfriend's over, I guess we forgot the time."

_Huh?!_ Hermione sat up and gawked at him in horrified confusion.

"Oh…" Pansy said in a snide voice. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly as she watched them.

Hermione turned to Draco and found her voice was a hoarse whisper, "No! I'm not…" She shook her head anxiously.

"Shut up!" Draco whispered back venomously.

Pansy turned to leave, "Well, hurry up and get ready. I'm coming back in a minute. McGonagall's here to supervise the tutoring, by the way." The two didn't move, still staring at each other, Hermione scared and Draco threatening. "Come on, let's go!" The wall melded back into place after they got a quick glimpse of her stomping back down the staircase furiously.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, "That worked out…pretty well…"

_Huh?_ Hermione stared at the piece of wall, that's the door, in a bemused daze. _I don't get it! What's going on?!_

**Footnotes**-

-0-1: In this fic, Harry and Draco are good friends, although they are only seen talking by those who have known them since they were younger (Hermione, Oliver, Ginny, Ron, Katie, etc.)

-0-2: Draco can't stand it when his friends degrade or talk badly about themselves.

-0-3: They can use phones in the magical world in this fic because they are faster than owls (when people have one-on-one conversations from different places), although owls will still be used. Cell phones will just be used for convenience.

-0-4: Okay, Even I don't understand that line. It's in the manga, so for anyone who has read the manga and understands, please explain it to me.

-0-5: Well, _I_ thought it was funny!

-0-6: Yeah, Hermione is going to find herself too overwhelmed to be able to explain things well quite often in this fic. Yeah…it's in her character.

Wow, that's the largest amount of footnotes I've had so far. Hope it's not too confusing with the numbers, but I think having 6 0's and 6 dashes would be a bit inconvenient for the both of us.

**A/N**: Okay, that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it'll really help, and I'd greatly appreciate it. Oh, no flames please just comments, constructive criticism and suggestions. Thanks for reading!

I thought I'd get you anxious for the next chapter:

_Who is that girl, Pansy? Why'd Draco say that Hermione is his girlfriend? Why did Ron bother to point out that he wasn't dating that model?_

_Answers to all this and more in the next chapter of _Hot Gimmick: Harry Potter Style! _I'll see you then_!


End file.
